life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Arquivos de Investigação
thumb|O quadro usado para colar e juntar os arquivos. Os Arquivos de Investigação são os arquivos que Max Caulfield e Chloe Price coletam e utilizam em sua investigação sobre o desaparecimento de Rachel Amber e o vídeo viral de Kate Marsh que leva elas a descobrirem a Conspiração da Sala Escura. Eles consistem dos arquivos secretos de vigilância de David Madsen, feitos por ele durante sua investigação na Academia Blackwell, o livro de contas do traficante Frank Bowers e vários pertences de Nathan Prescott, em especial seu celular descartável. Alguns arquivos do Diretor Wells também são incluídos na investigação. Episódio Um - "Chrysalis" Max pode encontrar uma pasta com alguns dos arquivos secretos de David na garagem dele, contendo fotos da Kate com alguns horários e anotações. Max também pode descobrir que David instalou câmeras escondidas dentro de sua casa. Episódio Três - "Chaos Theory" Quando Max e Chloe investigam o trailer do Frank, Max encontra uma agenda com fotos e cartas de Rachel atrás de uma grade de ventilação. Ela mostra as fotos para Chloe que tem um colapso emocional. Episódio Quatro - "Dark Room" Após voltar da realidade alternativa, Max se reúne com Chloe para discutir quais são as pistas que faltam para elas continuarem com a investigação. Ela decide investigar o laptop e o armário de David, encontrando no laptop registros dos atos de Kate durante a semana e registros antigos de Rachel, indicando que David estava a investigando há muito tempo. No armário, ela encontra coordenadas de alguns carros, fotos de Kate (como visto no primeiro episódio), Nathan e outras pessoas e também fotos das placas de alguns carros. Max também pode encontrar mapas de sistemas de vigilância planejados para a Academia Blackwell e as Propriedades Pan. Logo depois, ela e Chloe seguem para a Blackwell a fim de conseguir provas no quarto de Nathan. Lá, Max reúne alguns pertences de Nathan, entre eles, um celular descartável encontrado dentro de um plástico atrás do sofá. Depois disso, ela e Chloe vão até a praia para conversarem com Frank e conseguir o livro de contas dele (de forma consensual ou não). Com a ajuda da investigação de David, os códigos de Frank e o celular de Nathan, elas conseguem chegar no Celeiro Prescott, que as leva até a Sala Escura e às vítimas desta conspiração. Coordenadas [thumb|Um mapa de Arcadia Bay com a localização das coordenadas[https://imgur.com/iP9ULwg Mapa feito pelo usuário do Reddit /u/libbysthing]] Coordenadas sobrepostas de forma personalizada no Google MapsTópico no Reddit por /u/RCDuke Todas as coordenadas da investigação correspondem ao centro de Tillamook Bay, Oregon. Curiosidades *Os horários e coordenadas dos arquivos de David indicam que Kate foi drogada e sequestrada durante uma festa do Clube Vortex no dia 4 de outubro, na semana anterior aos eventos do jogo. Os arquivos de rastreamento de David no carro de Nathan mostram que ele estava no Celeiro Prescott às 22:56 nesse dia. David-investigação-nathan-subl.png|Rastreamento do carro do Nathan. Celeiro-pistas-subl.png|Pista do Celeiro Prescott (data e horário). Imagens upadas originalmente por Usuário:Meyerliane. *As placas de carros nas folhas de coordenadas são referências à várias séries: TPFTHLK do carro de Mark Jefferson é uma referência à Top of the Lake; SXFTNDR do carro do Nathan faz referência à Six Feet Under, a única série que não é de mistério; TWNPKS do carro da Chloe é uma referência à Twin Peaks, e TWLGHTZN faz referência à The Twilight Zone (Além da Imaginação). *Após pegar os arquivos de David de seu armário, o ícone que mostra que eles foram obtidos possui um X no canto superior esquerdo. Isto poderia ser uma referência à Arquivo X, uma série de drama e ficção científica. *Colocadas juntas, as pistas de todos os veículos permitem encontrar coordenadas para o Restaurante Two Whales, o lixão, a praia, a Academia Blackwell, o celeiro, o posto de gasolina e a casa da Chloe. *Todas as coordenadas encontradas nos arquivos de David são coordenadas reais de vários lugares de Tillamook Bay (a segunda maior baía da costa de Oregon). Isso permitiu que a DONTNOD usasse coordenadas indescritíveis para lugares fictícios. *É possível que Arcadia Bay deva representar a cidade de Bayocean, OR, que foi destruída ao longo de 40 anos por erosão causada pelo homem, e existiu onde hoje há água, o que poderia ser outra possível explicação para as coordenadas dos arquivos corresponderem à área de água. Galeria Arquivos do David Arquivos sobre a Kate David-arquivos-kate1.png|Foto #1 dos arquivos de David ("Kate Marsh - Ela sabe de algo!") David-arquivos-kate2.png|Foto #2 dos arquivos de David David-arquivos-kate3.png|Foto #3 dos arquivos de David David-arquivos-kate4.png|Foto #4 dos arquivos de David ("15:17 - Estacionamento da Academia Blackwell") David-arquivos-kate5.png|Perfil da Kate no laptop de David (para ler, clique aqui) Arquivos sobre a Max David-arquivos-max1.png|Perfil da Max no laptop de David (para ler, clique aqui) Max-estudante-ID.png|Carteira de estudante da Max Max-matérias.png|Tabela de horários da Max Arquivos sobre a Rachel David-arquivos-rachel1.png|Perfil da Rachel no laptop de David (para ler, clique aqui) Arquivos de Segurança Mapa-campus-blackwell.png|Mapa do campus da Blackwell com o posicionamento de câmeras de vigilância Mapa-propriedadespan.png|Mapa das Propriedades Pan com marcas em vermelho, provavelmente representando câmeras de vigilância Computador do Diretor Wells Compwells-avisodisciplina.png|Relatório de comportamento do Nathan (para ler, clique aqui) Compwells-incidentes.png|Relatório de incidente (para ler, clique aqui) Compwells-memorandos.png|Memorandos (para ler, clique clique aqui) Quadro da Investigação Agenda do Frank A 4ª página e a 6ª pista indicam o dia e a hora que Frank entregou as drogas para Nathan. Frank-agenda1.png|Capa da agenda do Frank Frank-cartarachel1.png|Carta da Rachel para o Frank #1 (para ler, clique aqui Frank-agenda2.png|Código do livro de contas do Frank (para ler, clique aqui) Frank-fotorachel1.png|Foto da Rachel dirigindo o trailer do Frank Frank-fotorachel2.png|Foto de Rachel e Frank Frank-cartarachel2.png|Carta da Rachel para o Frank #2 (para ler, clique aqui) Frank-página1.png|Página #1 do livro de contas do Frank (para ler, clique aqui) Frank-página2.png|Página #2 do livro de contas do Frank (para ler, clique aqui) Frank-página3.png|Página #3 do livro de contas do Frank (para ler, clique aqui) Frank-página4.png|Página #4 do livro de contas do Frank (para ler, clique aqui) Frank-página5.png|Página #5 do livro de contas do Frank (para ler, clique aqui) Frank-página6.png|Página #6 do livro de contas do Frank (para ler, clique aqui) Pistasfrank1.png|Trecho #1 do livro de contas do Frank (para ler, clique aqui) Pistasfrank2.png|Trecho #2 do livro de contas do Frank (para ler, clique aqui) Pistasfrank3.png|Trecho #3 do livro de contas do Frank (para ler, clique aqui) Pistasfrank4.png|Trecho #4 do livro de contas do Frank (para ler, clique aqui) Pistasfrank5.png|Trecho #5 do livro de contas do Frank (para ler, clique aqui) Pistasfrank6.png|Trecho #6 do livro de contas do Frank (para ler, clique aqui) Arquivos do David O carro de Nathan possui o farol esquerdo danificado, indicando que a placa do carro dele é "SXFTNDR". Maxfotos.png|Fotos de Max. Pistaswells1.png|Trecho de um memorando do diretor Wells Coordenadas-twnpks.png|Coordenadas do carro da Chloe (para ler, clique aqui) Coordenadas-tpfthlk.png|Coordenadas do carro do Jefferson (para ler, clique aqui) Coordenadas-twlghtzn.png|Coordenadas de um carro desconhecido (para ler, clique aqui) Coordenadas-sxftndr.png|Coordenadas do carro do Nathan (para ler, clique aqui) Fotonathan-carro.png|Nathan dirigindo em seu carro Fotonathan-drogas.png|Nathan vendendo drogas Fotonathan-warren.png|Nathan batendo no Warren Fotoplaca-chloe.png|Placa da caminhonete da Chloe Fotoplaca-ns.png|Placa de um carro não identificado Fotoplaca-mark.png|Placa do carro do Jefferson Fotoplaca-nathan.png|Placa do carro do Nathan Pistas do Nathan A terceira mensagem descreve a entrega das drogas feita por Frank em um local específico no dia 4, indicando que estas foram as drogas usadas na Kate. Nathan-arquivo.png|Arquivo de estudante do Nathan (para ler, clique aqui) Nathan-panfleto.png|Panfleto da festa do Clube Vortex (para ler, clique aqui) Nathan-números.png|Rabiscos e números feitos por Nathan Nathan-relatório.png|Relatório de aviso disciplinar (para ler, clique aqui) Nathan-desenho.png|Desenho assustador do Nathan Nathan-cartão.png|Invólucro de plástico do cartão SIM do Nathan (para ler, clique aqui Nathan-mensagens1.png|Conversa entre Nathan e Frank #1 (para ler, clique aqui) Nathan-mensagens2.png|Conversa entre Nathan e Frank #2 (para ler, clique aqui) Nathan-mensagens3.png|Conversa entre Nathan e Frank #3 (para ler, clique aqui) Nathan-mensagens4.png|Conversa entre Nathan e Frank #4 (para ler, clique aqui) Nathan-mensagens5.png|Conversa entre Nathan e Frank #5 (para ler, clique aqui) Locais Locais-lixão.png|Lixão American Rust Locais-praia.png|Praia Locais-floresta.png|Floresta Locais-posto.png|Posto de Gasolina Locais-twowhales.png|Restaurante Two Whales Locais-prescott.png|Propriedade dos Prescott Locais-celeiro.png|Celeiro Prescott Locais-blackwell.png|Academia BlackwellImagens upadas originalmente por Usuário:Ladosha2. Referências en:Investigation Files ru:Файлы расследования Categoria:Conspiração da Sala Escura Categoria:Universo Categoria:Universo (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Life is Strange